


With a Firm Hand

by AWillfullDroll



Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, Horns as handholds, Rough Sex, Twelve Days of Smutness, maybe dom/sub
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:33:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28259253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AWillfullDroll/pseuds/AWillfullDroll
Summary: Callum and Rayla experiment a bit.
Relationships: Callum/Rayla (The Dragon Prince)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 36
Collections: The Twelve Days of Smutness 2020





	With a Firm Hand

**Author's Note:**

> Alright, a tad late for Day Nine. Really hoping to have Day 10 out within 20 hours so that it is on time.

Callum swatted Rayla’s ass for a second time, making her moan with the contact.

“Whose bitch, are you?” He asked firmly, keeping the dangerous edge to his that she often liked.

“Yours,” Rayla whimpered from her spot. She lay flat across his lap. Already naked and looking all too tempting. But Callum steeled himself before spanking her again.

“Who owns your pussy?!”

“You, Callum!” Rayla cried out desperately

“That. Is. Not. My. Name.” Callum growled. Punctuating each word with a smack.

“Please pardon me, your Highness. You own my pussy, Prince Callum!”

“Better.” Callum huffed, “Now tell me Rayla, what do I get to do with my pussy?”

“You can fuck it, finger it, eat it, or fill it with whatever you want.”

“You forgot something.” Callum growled as his hand came down on both cheeks in quick succession.

“No, my Prince, I didn’t forget anything!”

“You did. Aren’t I allowed to put my baby in your womb, whenever I want?”

“Yes, I’m so sorry, my lord, that I forgot. Of course, I am your willing broodmare! His royal highness, the Prince is allowed to impregnate me with a child whenever he wishes.”

“I think you need a reminder that you are my cocksleeve.” Callum said firmly, “Go and bend yourself over the table. I think you need a firm pounding.”

“Yes, Prince Callum!” Rayla quickly got off his lap and rushed to the table. She bent herself over the table, her chest and abdomen resting the tabletop, and her ass thrusted into the air.

Callum stifled a chuckle at her eagerness, relieving some of his nervousness. Rayla seemed to be enjoying it, which was good, because he was not as much. She trusted him to not hurt her, but he didn’t even trust himself.

Gritting his teeth, Callum mentally chastised himself for slipping out of character. Breathing firmly and steadily, he removed his shirt as he slowly approached Rayla’s bent form. His shirt hit the floor and was soon joined by his shoes and belt. Callum froze when his pants and undergarment landed on the floor, before stepping out of them and positioning himself behind Rayla.

He rested his cock between the firm globes of Rayla’s ass, with his cock head resting against her skin, lying between the dimples. Small movements of his hips speared his cock between her cheeks, as his hands affixed themselves to her hips. He did his best to resist the immediate urge he had to lean over her as he penetrated her and whispered sweet nothings in her ear.

“Remind me, Rayla, how long have you been my little cocksleeve?”

“Four years, Prince Callum.”

“Wrong!” Callum barked, “If you keep forgetting I can’t fuck you. You want me to fuck right? To house my cock inside it’s sheath?”

“Yes! Yes, please, my Prince! Please, bury yourself to the root in your tight cock sheathe!”

“Tsk, tsk.” Callum clicked his tongue as he shook his head. “I know how wet you are, how ready you are for my cock. But you have to earn it. How long have you been my cocksleeve?”

“Always! My Prince, I have always been yours!”

“Good, pet, now; how long has it been since I claimed you as mine.”

“Six years, Prince Callum.”

Callum grinned as he pulled his hips back and used a hand to line himself up with Rayla’s cunt. He was going to be able to reward her and get to the only part of this that was looking forward to. Having sex with the love of his, life, even if it wasn’t the slow and intimate lovemaking that he preferred. She liked it, on the rare occasions he displayed a firm hand with her, and she had wanted to try taking it a step further.

So that’s what he was going to do. Until either they both were tired and satisfied, or someone said the safe word. Banther. That was their safe word.

“Good.” Callum groaned as he sank himself into Rayla. Her hips bucked towards him reflexively, but his hands held her hips in place. His grip tightened as his fingers dug into her skin.

“YESSS!” Rayla hissed and panted, her back arching.

“Now, now, my little elf,” he interrupted, trying to display authority despite the waver in his voice. “You still have more questions to answer. How many children has my personal cum receptacle borne me?”

“F-Four!” Rayla cried out, her voice filled with desperation.

Electing to respond with action, Callum instead thrust deeper into his wife. Setting a slow, but steady pace. Burying himself into his wife almost halfway before withdrawing. If plunging back into Rayla hadn’t felt so good, Callum knew that he never would. Instead being entirely content for his cock to remain in the snug embrace of Rayla’s pussy.

He drew a series of small moans out of Rayla, as Callum settled for pumping her pussy. He maintained his pace for several minutes. Even though it was beginning to drive him crazy. Even Rayla began dropping hints that he should go faster, he didn’t. If she wanted him to be in charge, he was going in charge unless she said the safe word.

Callum increased his pace, until he was well and truly hammering into Rayla. Her cries and the slapping of flesh were joined by his own strained grunts. Her lower lips clung to and squeezed his cock. He gave a gasp as Rayla gave a particularly hard clench against his dick.

Giving Rayla one last thrust, he groaned as he stopped just short of her orgasm. She wanted him to be domineering on occasion, and he told her to not cum. He already felt bad enough about ‘punishing’ her earlier. But he had to follow through.

He shook his head to go back into the headspace that she wanted him in. He leaned forward and wrapped one hand around a horn and pulled her head back. Her ear came back towards his mouth, before he whispered, “Good girl. I’m feeling a bit tired though, so why don’t you just fuck yourself on my cock, for a while. But don’t you dare cum!”

Rayla bucked against him, doing her best to fuck herself on his cock. Rayla groaned as one of Callum’s hands snaked down her body and found her clit.  _ She’ll be mad about this later, but too bad. If I am supposed to be the dominant, I can do what I want, right? _

Unable to withstand his urges any longer, he bent Rayla over the table again and grabbed her hips. He gave her a single spank before he started fucking his wife again. He felt her pussy flutter around him with every thrust. She shouted what he guessed was supposed to be praises of him, and his cock; but they came out garbled as he ramped up the pace, until he leaned over her, and kissed the tip of an ear.

“I’m going to cum, Rayla,” he whispered, “Cum with me.”

Rayla shuddered under him as he gave her permission. Her breathing became ragged as her pussy pulled and sucked at his cock, begging him for every drop. Callum groaned as her orgasm set off his own. His vision blurred as he revealed in the pleasure, the feel of Rayla’s soft under his fingertips, the feeling of her milking his cock, and the smell of sex in the air.

As Callum came down, Rayla was quick to follow. Heavy breathing permeated the air, until Callum leaned down a tad further and the corner of Rayla’s mouth. Her head turned to kiss him.

“How was that Rayla?” he asked as the kiss ended, gazing into her eyes.

“That was good, Callum. You got mushy on me, but it was amazing. Thank you for trying this with me.” Rayla murmured.

“You wanted to try it, that’s enough for me, and you know it. Though I did kinda like it.”

“I might need help getting to the tub, just so you know..” 

**Author's Note:**

> Alright, hope you all enjoyed, fic is a bit rough, I know. But it is done, and posted. See you later today, hopefully, maybe even in the comments.
> 
> Merry Christmas and Happy holidays if this the last time I see you all.


End file.
